Sonic X (season 4, re-dubbed Cartoon Network show)
Sonic X season 4 is to be an upcoming season where Sonic X season 3 had left off. Voice Cast Members * Patton Oswalt as Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic the Werehog/Supersonic and Metal Sonic (voices, ever since Remy's voice in Ratatouille (2007)) * Ben Stiller as Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles and Metal Knuckles (voices, ever since Alex the Lion's voice in the Madagascar movie series) * Katie Leigh as Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox and Tails Doll (voices, ever since Honker Muddlefoot's voice on Darkwing Duck) * Jason Marsden as Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow and Metal Shadow (voices, ever since Kovu's voice in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Jennifer Hale as Amy Rose and Metal Amy (voices, ever since Mandy's voice on Totally Spies!) * Andrea Libman as Cream the Rabbit and Metal Cream (voices, ever since Young Chi-Chi's voice on Dragon Ball Z) * Richard Kind as Big the Cat and Metal Big (voices, ever since since Bing Bong's voice in Inside Out (2015)) * Sandra Bullock as Rouge the Bat and Metal Rouge (voices, ever since Miriam's voice in The Prince of Egypt (1998) and Scarlet Overkill's voice in Minions (2015)) * Frank Welker as E-123 Omega (robotic voice) * Mr. T as E-102 Gamma (robotic voice) * Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo the Seedrian, Helen Johansson and Froggy (voices) * Rachael Lillis as Danny Jefferson, and Maria the Hedgehog (re-incarnation of the late Maria Robotnik (voices) * Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke (voice) * Timothy Dalton as Thunder the Lion and Metal Thunder (voices) * Jason Liebrecht as Mighty the Armadillo and Metal Mighty (voices) * Eric Stuart as Lightstorm the Parrot and Metal Lightstorm (voices) * Kerry Williams as Frances Jones (voice) * Leah Applebaum as Violet the Seedrian (voice) * Cheech Marin as Manic the Hedgehog and Metal Manic (voices) * Candi Milo as Sonia the Hedgehog and Metal Sonia (voices) * Ice Cube as Flashy the Echidna and Metal Flashy (voices) * Jim Carrey as Speedy the Gecko and Metal Speedy (voices) * Bailee Madison as Sparkles the Ferret and Metal Sparkles (voices) * Dakota Fanning as Ally the Squirrel and Metal Ally (voices) * Eddie Murphy as Crasher the Beefy Elephant and Metal Crasher (voices) * John Goodman as Vector the Crocodile and Metal Vector (voices, ever since the T-Rex's voice in We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story) * Matthew Fox as Espio the Chameleon and Metal Espio (voice, ever since Racer X's voice in Speed Racer) * Russi Taylor as Charmy Bee and Metal Charmy (voices, ever since Timmy Tantrum's voice in the Teen Titans season 5 episode: "Hide and Seek") * Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman, Ella and Gerald Robotnik (in flashback video clips) (voices) * Scottie Ray as Decoe, Bokkun and Mr. Stewart (voices) * Darren Dunstan as Bocoe and Mr. Tanaka (voices) * Greg Abbey as Sam Speed (voice) * Ted Lewis as Nelson Thorndyke (voice) * Jennifer Johnson as Lindsey Thorndyke (voice) * Linda Wallem as Vanilla the Rabbit (voices) * Jesse McCartney as Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver and Metal Silver (voices) * Penelope Cruz as Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze and Metal Blaze (voices) * Jason Griffith as Harambe the Fearless (voice, in memoriam of the real Harambe who passed away from a tragic gunshot back in 2016) * Lisa Ortiz as Levanna the Cat (voice) * Tara Charendoff as Bunnie Rabbot (country western voice) * Kath Soucie as Sally Acorn (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Rotor the Walrus (voice) * Lara Jill Miller as Honey the Cat (voice) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Shade the Echidna (voice) * Ryan Drummond as Scourge the Hedgehog (evil sounding voice) * Dan Green as Bark the Polar Bear (voice) * Jim Parsons as Bean the Dynamite (voice) * Seth Green as Fang the Sniper (voice) * Veronica Taylor as Tikal (voice, in flashback memories) *Jimmy Zoppi as Colgate the Rabbit (voice) *Greg Cipes as Jet the Hawk and Metal Jet (voices) *Demi Lovato as Wave the Swallow and Metal Wave (voices) *Selena Gomez as Mina Mongoose (voice) *Cree Summer Francks as Nicole the Holo-Lynx (voice) *Jess Harnell as Storm the Albatross (voice) *James Arnold Taylor as Fargle the Echidna (voice) *John Kassir as Rocko the Hawk (voice) *Michelle Trachtenberg as River the Cat (voice) *Alexander Gould as Lightning the Hedgehog/Super Lightning and Metal Lightning (voices) *Emily Hahn as Clover the Hedgehog/Super Clover and Metal Clover (voices) *Jack Black as Chowder the Mouse and Metal Chowder (voices) *Dionne Quan as Shelly the Turtle and Metal Shelly (voices) *Danny Cooksey as Forrest the Skunk and Metal Forrest (voices) *Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger (voice) *Maurice LaMarche as Murdoch the Wolf (voice) *Scott Menville as Antoine D'Coolete (voice) *Jim Cummings as the President of Station Square (voice) *Tress MacNeille as the President's Secretary (voice) *Bindi Irwin as Marine the Raccoon and Metal Marine (voices) *Corey Burton as Mephiles the Dark (evil sounding voice) *Roger Craig Smith as Ray the Flying Squirrel (voice) *Lori Alan as Julie-Su the Echidna (voice) *Steve Burton as Marty the Seedrian (voice) *Colleen Villard as Zooey (voice) Episodes in the Correct Order * Episode 79: The Return of Cosmo (January 4, 2019) * Episode 80: Freedom Fighters and a Blue Hedgehog Baby (January 5, 2019) * Episode 81: Stone Solid for Good (February 1, 2019) * Episode 82: Don't Ever Cry Werehog (February 2, 2019) * Episode 83: ''Wake Up, Cream'' (March 1, 2019) * Episode 84: ''Raiders of the Lost Chao'' (March 2, 2019) * Episode 85: Stitch Wizardry (April 5, 2019) * Episode 86: ''9th Birthday Blast'' (April 6, 2019) * Episode 87: ''The Vampire Creature Chronicles'' (May 3, 2019) * Episode 88: ''A Visit from Violet the Seedrian'' (May 4, 2019) * Episode 89: The Good, the Bad and the Creepy (June 7, 2019) * Episode 90: Big Bad Luck (June 8, 2019) * Episode 91: ''Saving Sparkles'' (July 5, 2019) * Episode 92: ''Say the Magic Words'' (July 6, 2019) * Episode 93: ''Gotta Bug Out'' (August 2, 2019) * Episode 94: Time Travel Mishap (August 3, 2019) * Episode 95: The Mysterious Life of Nazo (September 6, 2019) * Episode 96: ''The Attack of the Joke-Bots'' (September 7, 2019) * Episode 97: ''Crystal Dungeons'' (October 4, 2019) * Episode 98: Station Square Idol (October 5, 2019) * Episode 99: ''The Requiem of Silver the Hedgehog'' (October 6, 2019) * Episode 101: ''The Aftermath'' (November 1, 2019) * Episode 102: ''Silver the Hedgehog Returns'' (November 2, 2019) * Episode 103: ''Christmas Time in Station Square'' (December 6, 2019) Category:Cartoon Network